superwhyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack and the Beanstalk: Returning to the Giant's Castle transcript
(The scene goes over to the Library. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears right from behind a red book.) Whyatt: "Hi, so glad you're here, it's me, Whyatt." (A secret door appears behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village and Puppy follows him.) Puppy: In Excitement Whyatt: "Hi there, Puppy." Puppy: In Reply Whyatt: "Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairy-tale friends live." (Whyatt's super duper computer begins beeping and he looks at it.) Whyatt: "Were Having Word Problems At School. Let's Go." (Whyatt races around over to the Storybook Schoolhouse.) Whyatt: "Come On. (Whyatt arrives right at the Storybook Schoolhouse.) Whyatt: "Look, there's Red." (Red's riding around on her skateboard and Prince of Hearts begins taking it away from her.) Prince of Hearts: "Ha! look what I got." Red: "Hey, you took my skateboard again, stop." (Prince of Hearts begins touching Red's right shoulder.) Red: "Prince of Hearts, don't do that." (Prince of Hearts walks away sneakingly with Red's skateboard.) Red: "Double drat." Whyatt: "What's going on, Red?" Red: "Every single time I ride around on my skateboard, Prince of Hearts takes it away from me." Whyatt: "This sounds just like a super big problem, and a super big problem calls for us, the Super Readers." (Whyatt takes out his super duper computer.) Whyatt: "Call them with me, say Calling all Super Readers." Young Kids Echo: "Calling all Super Readers." Whyatt: "To the book club." Young Kids Echo: "To the book club." (Whyatt runs right over to the book club.) Whyatt: "Come on, to the book club." (Whyatt arrives right at the book club.) Whyatt: "Whyatt here." (Pig enters.) Pig: "P is for Pig." (Red enters.) Red: "Red Riding Hood, rolling in." (Princess Pea enters.) Princess Pea: "Princess Pea, at your service." (Puppy enters) Puppy: Sounds Whyatt: "And you; say your name." (Pause for the answer.) Whyatt: "Great, we're all here; together, we will solve Red's problem." (Everybody enters the book club and heads to their personal chairs. Whyatt enters his super duper computer right into the database and information is uploaded into it, then Red takes the stand.) Whyatt: "Okay, Red, state your problem. Red: "I was doing super cool moves on my skateboard," Princess Pea: "Oh wow," Pig: "that's super thrilling." Red: "but then Prince of Hearts came by and took it away from me, what can I do to get it back from him?" Whyatt: "Good Question Red, and when we have a question, we look-" All 4 Super Readers: "in a book." Pig: "Which book should we look in? Princess Pea: Peas and carrots carrots and peas b''ook come out'' please, please, please. (A book with the title "Jack And The Beanstalk: Returning To The Giant's Castle" flies right outta the bookshelf.) Whyatt: "Let's read the title of this book." Whyatt (reading the title of the book): "Jack And The Beanstalk: Returning To The Giant's Castle." Whyatt: "We know what to do, we need to jump right into this comic book and find the answer to Our question." Whyatt: "1st we look for super letters, then we put them in our super duper computer." Whyatt: "Super duper computer, how many super letters do we need?" (A screen with the message _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _appears on the computer screen.) Whyatt: "Oh yeah, in this story, we need 10 super letters, then we'll get our super story answer." (The transformation sequence begins.) Whyatt: "It's time to transform, ready?" All 4 Super Readers: "Ready." Whyatt: "Arms in, put your arm in." (The 4 Super Readers put their arms out.) Whyatt: "Super Readers-" All 4 Super Readers: "to the Rescue!" (Pig transforms into Alpha Pig.) Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig, with alphabet power." (Red transforms into Wonder Red.) Wonder Red: "Wonder Red, with word power." (Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto.) Princess Presto: "Princess Presto, with spelling power." (Whyatt transforms into Super Why.) Super Why: "Super Why with the power to read," (Puppy transforms into Woofster.) Woofster: "and Woofster, with dictionary power," Super Why: "and Super You with the power to help." (The Super Readers are now standing right in the book club.) Super Why: "Together we are-" All 5 Super Readers: "The Super Readers." Super Why: "Why fliers." (The why fliers appear and the team hops right into them.) Super Why: "We're ready to fly into this book." (The Super Readers fly right into the Jack and the Beanstalk: Returning to the Giant's Castle book.) Musical Narrator: Super Readers to the rescue it's time to fly with the Super Readers 'cause we've got a problem to solve Super Readers to the rescue Super Readers working together with the power to read into books we fly to find the super story answer in Super Why Super Readers to the rescue '' (The why-fliers land and the team hops off of them.) Princess Presto: "Presto! we're in the Jack and the Beanstalk: Returning to the Giant's Castle book." Super Why: "Let's read, why-writer, highlight." (The why-writer shines a light on the story sentence.) Super Why: "Read with me." Super Why (reading the 1st story sentence): 1 day, Jack planted magic beans. (The scene goes to Jack planting the magic beans.) Super Why (reading the 2nd story sentence): The magic beans grew right into a big beanstalk. (The magic beans are now a super big beanstalk.) Super Why (reading the 3rd story sentence): At the top, there was a giant who was a big mean bully. Giant (offscreen): "Fee fi fo fully, I'm a very big mean bully." Super Why: "The Giant is a big mean bully," Wonder Red: "just like Prince of Hearts." Super Why: "And that, Super Readers, is why we are in this book, both Prince of Hearts and the giant are big mean bullies." Alpha Pig: "Let's go see what Jack does about the Giant." Wonder Red: "Up the beanstalk we climb." (The Super Readers climb right up the beanstalk and all the way to the giant's castle.) Super Why: "Look, we made it to the giant's castle," Alpha Pig: "but the moat's up." Woofster: "what are we gonna do?" Wonder Red: "Wonder Red to the rescue." Wonder Red arrives at the moat. Wonder Red: "With my wonder words basket, I can get something to get the moat down." (Wonder Red looks right at the word clown and she points right at the C.) Wonder Red: "What letter is this?" Young Kids' Answer: "C." Wonder Red: "What sound does it make?" Young Kids' Answer: "Cuh, cuh." Wonder Red: "Cuh, cuh, and what does this say?" Young Kids' Answer: "Lown." Wonder Red: "Lown, what word is this?" Young Kids' Answer: "Clown." Wonder Red: "Clown is an own word, I love own words." Wonder Red: ''Own, clown, town wonderrific '' ''you're terrific g''own, frown, down'' wonderrific you're terrific own (Wonder Red opens her wonder words basket and the word gown comes right out. Wonder Red points to the G.) Wonder Red: "What letter is this?" Young Kids' Answer: "G." Wonder Red: "G, what sound does it make?" Young Kids' Answer: "Guh." Wonder Red: "Guh, guh, and we know this word is own, what word is this?" Young Kids' Answer: "Gown." Wonder Red: "Let's see what happens when we change clown to gown." (The clown transforms into a gown.) 2D Cartoon Jack: "A gown? what good is a gown anyhow?" Wonder Red: "Will a gown get the moat to come down?" Young Kids' Answer: "No." Wonder Red: "Double drat, we need something to get the moat to come down." (The gown transforms back into the clown. Wonder Red opens her wonder words basket again and the word down comes right out. Wonder Red points to the letter D.) Wonder Red: "What letter is this?" Young Kids Answer: "D." Wonder Red: "What sound does it make?" Young Kids' Answer: "Duuh, duuh." Wonder Red: "Duuh, duuh, and we know that word is own, what word is this?" Young Kids Answer: "Down." Wonder Red: "Let's see what happens when we change the clown to the word down." (The clown transforms into the word down and the moat goes all the way down.) Wonder Red: "Wonderrific, you're terrific, we changed the clown to the word down." Jack: "Oh good, now we can get right inside the Giant's castle." (Jack goes right inside the Giant's castle and the 5 super letters F, S, P and 2 I's fall right outta the window.) Super Why: "You see super letters? which letters do you see?" Young Kids' Answer: "F, S, P, I, I." Super Why: "F, S, P and 2 I's, let's put them in our super duper computer." (Super Why puts the F, S, P and 2 I's in the super duper computer and a screen saying F _ I _ _ _ S _ I P appears right on it.) Super Why: "5 more super letters and we'll get our super story answer." (The Super Readers also enter the Giant's castle.) Alpha Pig: "Look, there's the Giant." Giant: "Fee fi fo fastle, I see somebody trespassing in my castle." Princess Presto: "Oh my peas, he looks very irate." Wonder Red: "What does it mean?" Woofster: "Woofster to the rescue." Woofster: "With my doggy dictionary, I can find the definition for irate, (he finds the word Irate.) here it is: angry, furious or enraged." Alpha Pig: "Oh, so now we know that irate means angry, furious and engraged." Wonder Red: "Giant, you're always acting so rude and mean." Giant: "I can't help it, it's my story, look, the Giant is big and mean." Princess Presto: "Well that's exactly what the story says alright, but what are we gonna do right now?" (Super Why: "Super Why to the rescue.") Super Why flies right over to where the Giant is. Super Why: "With the power to read, I can change the story and save the day." (Super Why flies right over to the sentence.) Super Why: "Let's change the word mean in the sentence, ready? set? zap." (Super Why uses the why-writer to zap the word mean.) Super Why: "Why-writer, write." (The words Friendly, Bitter and Nasty appear right on the screen.) Super Why: "Which word will help the Giant to stop being such a big mean bully? friendly? bitter? or nasty? let's try friendly, which word is friendly? it begins with the letter F." Young Kids' Answer: "That 1." Super Why: "Yeah, there it is." (Super Why flies right over to the word Friendly and flies right over to the sentence.) Super Why: "Now let's zap it into the sentence, ready? set? zap." (Super Why replaces the word Mean with the word Friendly.) Super Why: "Let's read and see what happens." Super Why (reading the 4th sentence): The Giant is big and friendly. Giant: "Fee fi fo fully, I'm not a big mean bully." Super Why: "That's good, Giant, but why were you not being nice and respective in the 1st place?" (The Giant becomes shocked and depressed.) Giant: "I don't know, Loudly I don't know." Super Why: "Oh wow, he seems to be terribly upset and crying." Giant: "It's just that I never had any good friends to play with, Loudly That makes me so sad." Wonder Red: "Well, I'll be your good friend, Giant." Giant: "You will? how wonderful." (Wonder Red and the Giant begin playing around with 1 another.) Giant: "This is super fun and exciting, isn't it, Super Readers?" Wonder Red: "It sure is, Giant, it sure is." (The letters R, H, E, N and D, appear right outta the Giant's right pocket.) Super Why: You found our last super letters? what letters did you find?" Young Kids' Answer: "R, H, E, N, D." Super Why: "R, H, E, N and D, let's put them in our super duper computer." (Super Why puts the R, H, E, N and D in the super duper computer and a screen saying FRIENDSHIP appears right on it.) Super Why: "We found all of our super letters, now we can get our super story answer, bye, everybody." Jack and Giant: "Bye, Super Readers." Super Why: "Why-fliers, (the Why-fliers fly right back to the Super Readers.) back to the book club." (The Super Readers hop right into the why-fliers and fly right back to the book club.) Musical Narrator: We found the super story answer with Super Why. (Everybody transforms back and returns to the book club. Then they head right over to the super duper computer and Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it.) Whyatt: "Super duper computer, give us our super story answer." (The super duper computer processes the answer.) Whyatt: Read the letters with me." Whyatt: F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P, friendship. Whyatt: "Our super story answer is friendship." Whistling And Exploding Whyatt: "But why?" Pig: "When the Giant had good friends to play with, he felt so much better." Red: "So my question is: what should I do to get my skateboard back from Prince of Hearts?" Whyatt: "And the answer is-" All 4 Super Readers: "Friendship." Red: "Maybe I should speak to Prince of Hearts and ask him if he wants to go skateboarding with me, I'll go do it right away." (Red goes right off to find Prince of Hearts and she finds him right at his house.) Red: "Prince of Hearts." Prince of Hearts: "Hi, what do you want?" Red: "Can you give me my skateboard back, please? if you do, you wanna go skateboarding with me?" Prince of Hearts: "Why sure, of course, I'm terribly sorry about taking your skateboard away, I'll go get my blue skateboard right away." Red: "You said it, Prince of Hearts." (Red and Prince of Hearts go right inside and get their skateboards.) Whyatt: "Hip hip hooray, the Super Readers saved the day." Musical Narrator: Hip hip hooray the Super Readers saved the day we changed the story we solved the problem we worked together so hip hip hooray hip hip hooray the Super Readers saved the day hip hip hooray the Super Readers saved the day. Category:Transcripts